New Born
by BlackNell
Summary: Ichigo est un Apanalis. Il vit dans sa tribut depuis toujours et n'a jamais fait un pas en dehors de son île. Mais un jour, tout va basculer... Sur les musiques mélodieuses, envoûtantes, lumineuses et sombres de Muse, laissez vous embarquer dans cette quête.
1. Note IMPORTANTE ! NE PAS ZAPPER SVP !

**Salut les gens ! Je pense que ce sera ma seule note de toute cette longue fic mais s'il vous plait, lisez la attentivement car elle est très importante !**

**Tout d'abord, sachez que cette fic est un bel UA ! Plein d'univers différent qui se rassemble ! Donc si jamais vous voyez un indien avec un mp3 dans un vaisseau spatial, c'est parfaitement normal !**

**Sachez également que c'est une sorte de multi Song-fic ! IL VOUS EST VIVEMENT RECOMENDE D'OUVRIR UNE FENETRE YOUTUBE ET D'ECOUTER LES CHANSONS QUE JE METTRAIS DANS LES CHAPITRES EN GRAS ! PAS LES TITRES DES CHAPITRES ! QUAND IL EST MARQUE SILENCE, ARRETEZ LA MUSIQUE SVP !**

**Donc voilà voilà ! En gros c'est une fic à lire et à écouter ! Sachez également que je n'ai pas choisit tous ces morceaux aux hasard ! C'est principalement du MUSE ! **

**Et une dernière chose, homophobes, je ne sais même pas comment vous avez fait pour arriver jusque là !**

**Enjoy !**


	2. Introduction: Exogenesis

**Titre : **

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas… j'aurais aimé avoir au moins Grimmjow… Radin de Tite Kubo !**

**NONO**

_Introduction : __**Exogenesis**_

**-Exogenesis part 1**_**-Muse **_

_Ce monde tombe en ruine_

_Après toute ces guerres qui on ravagées nos terres_

_Après que notre monde fut réduit à l'état d'iles flottantes_

_Que l'eau soit devenue la principale richesse_

_Sous le regard amusé de ce Dieu tyrannique_

_Ce monde tombe en ruine_

_Il est temps de renaitre_

_Il est temps que le savoir et la force se rejoignent_

_Il est temps que le feu renaisse _

_Et laisse éclater sa fureur_

_La force cherchera le savoir_

_Elle parcourra le monde _

_Elle sera émerveillée par le monde_

_L'aimera_

_Oubliera_

_Détruira_

_Et renaitra_


	3. Partie 1 Chapitre 1 : My life

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et la musique à MUSE !**

**NONO**

Partie 1 : Knights of Cydonia

Chapitre 1 : My life

**-Prelude- **_**Muse**_

Une clairière baignée dans la lumière chaude du soleil.

Une clairière aux fleurs éclatantes, de couleurs différentes et chaleureuses. Dans cette clairière si apaisante se trouvais somnolent un jeune garçon aux cheveux de feu. Habillé de peau de bêtes diverses, ayant trois plumes accrochées juste au dessus de son oreille gauche, un talisman à son oreille droite, il semblait complètement détendu, écarté de tout dangers. Il y avais néanmoins un arc et des flèches reposant à sa droite, une paire machettes, une sacoche ainsi qu'un poignard rangé dans un fourreau en peau sur sa cuisse gauche. Il ne bougeait pas. Les animaux venaient même se reposer sur celui-ci.

Le garçon se sentait bien. Dans sa tête résonnait une douce musique idyllique, et l'endormait progressivement. Il profitait ainsi de cette belle journée de printemps, écoutant cette belle musique qu'est la nature, écoutant le ruisseau s'écouler et les oiseaux chanter leur magnifique mélodie.

**-Survival- **_**Muse**_

Tout à coup, un chant humain assourdissant retentit, faisant envoler les oiseaux, et fuir les animaux habitués au calme. Il était temps. Le garçon se releva précipitamment, un sourire dément sur ses lèvres. Dans un même geste, il pris son arc, ses machettes et sa sacoche et courut dans la forêt.

Il courait du plus vite qu'il pouvait, ses machettes rangées dans leurs fourreaux, l'arc prêt à décrocher une flèche. Il fallait qu'il gagne ! Il devait gagner ! Et il gagnera !

Il se déplaçait avec l'agilité, la rapidité et la discrétion d'un loup, s'arrêtant parfois, pour renifler l'air, tâter la terre, tel un prédateur traquant sa proie. L'odeur des sapin était dominante mais il en persistait un autre. Spéciale. A tout les coups c'était LUI. Il avait du surement quitté son troupeau pour mourir seul. Trop vieux, il avait du céder sa place.

Il tourna tout à coup la tête à droite. Un lapin. Il décrocha sa flèche et le tua sur le coup. Au moins ça de pris. Un renard s'approcha du lapin mort. Le renard fut lui aussi tué sans autres formes de procès. Il s'approcha des cadavres et leurs planta une grande punaise orange fluo. Ca faisait déjà ça de plus. Mais il n'aillait pas gagner comme ça. Il devait LE trouver. Avec LUI il serait sur de gagner. Il continua sa folle course à travers la foret, maintenant devenue son terrain de jeu. Continuant de décrocher des flèches, tuant lapins, renards, sangliers, et même des aigles et de les punaiser. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement, il avait vu une trace au sol. Une trace de pas. Victoire. Il le tenait. Un sourire illumina son visage, couvert de sang. Il s'élança alors, courant plus vite que jamais. Zigzaguent entre les branches, se balançant parfois sur certaines d'entre elles, sautant par-dessus les ravins, telle un être irréelle. Les traces devenaient de plus en plus fraiches. Celles-ci se faisaient également de plus en plus profondes, apparemment sa proie l'avait aussi repéré.

Mais les dieux n'était pas avec lui aujourd'hui. Peu à peu, plusieurs traces de divers animaux se mêlèrent à celui qu'il cherchait et empêcha le garçon de suivra sa piste.

Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Jamais ! Jamais il n'abandonnera car il gagnera !

Il se dirigea donc vers un arbre et grimpa aussi vite qu'il put. Arrivé à la cime, il scrutât les environs. Il devait LE trouver ! N'était-il pas le meilleur dans sa tribu pour repérer ses proies ? Il ne le voyait pas dans la forêt, ni dans la montagne. IL n'avais quand même pas eu la stupidité d'aller dans les plaines ?

Miracle : Il était là ! Sortit de la forêt, sur un plateau. La chance était avec lui finalement. Il se laissa tomber de l'arbre avec grâce et partit rejoindre sa proie. Ses sens s'affolaient, il s'excitait à l'idée de sa victoire.

Mais elle l'attendait sur le plateau, pour en découdre, pour en finir. Le garçon à la chevelure de feu s'arrêta lui aussi. Il l'admira. C'était le roi de la forêt en personne. Enfin l'ancien roi. Il était vieux, prêt à mourir. C'était un cerf roux magnifique. Ses ramures étaient énormes, sont pelage était aussi roux que l'était les feuilles en automne. Il était constellé de petite taches blanches, venant marquer sa vieillesse. Ils se fixèrent. La tension était palpable, mais il y avais néanmoins un respect profond entre eux.

Soudain, le vieux cerf baissa sa tête, gratta de sol de ses pieds et émis son cri d'une manière intimidante. Il allait ,certes, mourir mais il mourrait au combat.

-Mes respects également votre majesté, fit le jeune garçon en rangeant son arc et dégainant ses machettes.

_Fight ! Fight ! Fight ! Win ! Win ! __Win !_

Ce fut rapide. Le vieux roi, rassemblant ses dernières forces s'élança, en poussant un cri gargantuesque. Le garçon en fit de même. Il se croisèrent. Le cerf tomba, deux énormes entailles ornant son poitrail. Il n'était pas encore mort. Le garçon s'approcha. Le cerf le regarda, puis baissa les yeux, résigné.

_Yes I'm gonna win !_

-Puissiez-vous trouver le repos éternel. Merci d'avoir veillé sur la forêt tout ce temps, murmura le garçon en plaçant le poignard sur le cœur du cerf.

Il appuya. Le cerf n'était plus. Il avait gagné.

C'est avec une douce allégresse qu'il repris son souffle et regarda le soleil qui se couchait.

**-Silence-**

-Ichigo !

L'interpellé se retourna, regardant la personne ayant osé le déranger pendant sa contemplation.

-Ah, Shuuheï , c'est toi.

- Tu en a pris combien ? Perso j'en ai eu 11 et j'en suis pas peu fière !

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai arrêté de compter au 10ème ! Mais je pense qu'avec celui-là je vais gagner, fit Ichigo en montrant le cerf.

-WAOU ! Ichi ! Comment t'as fait ? C'est le roi de la forêt en personne ! Quoique, roi …. roi…. il est l'ancien roi nan ? Oh punaise ! Tu vas gagner une fois de plus la chasse, on va faire une festin ce soir c'est sur, mais en plus demain tu auras seize ans ! Tu va avoir ton passage à l'âge adulte ce soir ! Pfft… moi c'est encore dans trois mois. J'suis impatient de savoir quel animal je suis !

- T'excite pas trop. Après le passage, je vais être fiancé de force avec un homme ou une femme. Je profiter de ma liberté ! J'te jure mon père avec ses idées de mariage au plus vite…

-Ahlala ! Dur dur ! fit ironique Shuueï. Mais pense à tous ce que tu pourras faire sans l'accord de ton père ! Ca te feras un grand changement ! Et ton animal va se réveiller en toi ! Tu pourras même avoir ta propre pipe ! Sans mauvais jeux de mots….

-Je t'emmerde !

- Et puis, t'as gagné la chasse. C'est la 20ème fois ! Tu pourras choisir avec qui tu te fianceras !

-Ouai… d'ailleurs j'ai eu une bonne idée pour pouvoir profiter de ma liberté !

-Laquelle ? demanda Shuuheï, désireux de savoir comment son ami allait s'en sortir. Tu sais Ichi, je sais à quel point tu tiens à ton célibat mais crois moi, tout le monde dans la tribu se retourne sur ton passage. Et tu ne t'en rend même pas compte !

- Et tu sais parfaitement aussi que je ne suis pas amoureux ! rétorqua Ichigo exaspéré, désireux lui aussi de vouloir clore cette conversation gênante. Bon, tu m'aides à porter le cerf et mes autres prises ?

-Ouai, elle sont éparpillées dans la forêts j'imagine ! Tu ne prend jamais la peine de les regrouper !

-Et c'est comme ça que je gagne ! Je sais parfaitement où elles se trouvent !

-Mais oui mais oui ! ria Shuuheï.

Et ils revinrent vers leur tribu en ramenant leurs proies respectives. Sur celles du bruns trônaient des grosses punaise violettes.

-T'es même pas intéressé par Inoue ? demanda Shuuheï en arrivant au village.

-Nan

-Et Neliel ?

-Amie

-Et Stark ?

-Nan

-Kensei ? continua Shuuheï avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix qu'Ichigo remarqua immédiatement.

-Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il est amoureux notre petit Shuueï ! D'un ours blanc en plus !

-Alors là pas du tout ! rétorqua t'il rouge comme une pivoine en détournant le regard. Oh mais quel magnifique coucher de soleil !

-C'est ça ! Détourne le sujet de la conversation ! On a pas fini d'en parler !

Une fois entré dans le village, il allèrent comparer leur prises avec celles des autres chasseurs en compagnie de Neliel, Ichigo avait bel et bien gagné ! Neliel avait déjà fait son rite de passage à l'âge adulte. Elle s'était révélée être une magnifique chamois. D'ailleurs elle garde toujours le crane de son animal sur sa tête. Comme tous les leurs ayant fait leur rite.

-T'as vraiment beaucoup de chance tu sais ! C'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir choisir avec qui on passera la fin de sa vie ! Imagine qu'on t'aurais fiancé de force avec Barragan ! fit Neliel songeuse.

-Beurk… arrête ! Je ne veux même pas y penser ! D'ailleurs, en parlent de fiançailles, devine avec qui Shuuheï voudrait être !

-Ichi… que tu sois le fils du chef ne m'empêchera pas de te foutre mon poing dans la gueule si tu ne la ferme pas !

-Laisse béton ! C'est avec Kenseï non ?

-N…Nan ! J…Je ne vois pas p-pourquoi tu dis ça ! rétorqua le brun assez rouge.

-Arrête. Ca se voit trop. T'es pas doué pour mentir. firent Ichigo et Neliel dans une synchronisation parfaite.

-…. Vous savez quoi ? Bye !

Et le brun détala comme un lapin.

-Faudrait l'aider ! Lui qui veut caser tout le monde !

-C'est pas évident Nell, il fait tout pour éviter le sujet «Kensei » !

-Mais voyons Ichi, un peu de créativité que diable ! Il faudrait produire un rapprochement inévitable comme… les mettre tout les deux dans un binôme pour faire je ne sais quel activité ! Le ravitaillement d'eau par exemple ! Ca dure plusieurs heures, c'est isolé…

-Hum… à creuser !

-Snif ! Snif snif ! Tu sens Ichi ? Ca me fait baver ! L'heure du repas approche ! Tiens mais c'est pas ton père avec Yuzu là-bas ? Ils semblent en train de se disputer. Quand j'y pense je ne l'ai pas saluée de la journée ! ! dit-elle en se précipitant vers Isshin et sa fille.

-Ah bonjours Neliel ! Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda le chef de la tribu. Et toi Yuzu, je te dis que c'est meilleur bouillie la viande de cerf !

- Papa ! Moi je te dis que la viande de cerf est meilleure grillée ! Et on ne peut pas se permettre de gaspiller de l'eau !

-Oui mais c'est pas tout les jours qu'on a de la viande de cerf pour le diner ! On peut bien se permettre un extra non ?

-Non papa ! Et je te rappelle que c'est moi la cuisinière en chef ! Donc c'est moi qui décide des menus ! Donc même si tu es le chef du village tu ne peut pas décider de la cuisine ! répliqua Yuzu la mine exaspérée.

-Bah vous n'avez qu'à demander à celui qui l'a ramené ? proposa Neliel.

-Oui Ichi-Nii ! Qu'es ce que tu préfère ?

-J'ai gagné ! Ichigo a les même goûts que son papa non~ ?

-… Rôtie.

-Quoiiiiii ? répliquèrent le père et la fille en parfaite synchronisation.

-Hé hé ! Impartiale !

-Ah ! Ichi ! Je viens d'y penser ! Karin veut que tu l'aide à apprendre a tirer à l'arc ! Tu le fait si bien !

-Où est-elle ?

-Dans la plaine au sud du campement.

-D'accord à tout' !

-Je reste ici pour aider Yuzu !

-J'espère que ce soir on aura droit à un festin Nell !

-Compte sur moi !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa sœur, son père le rattrapa, lui demandant de rester après le repas de ce soir pour son passage à l'âge adulte. Ichigo ne se posa pas de question, sachant qu'il aurait de toute façon les réponses en temps voulut.

C'est ainsi qu'il apprit à Karin quelques trucs pour mieux tirer, mieux repérer sa cible quand on cours et mieux l'atteindre etc.…

Le soir, il se remplit le ventre à s'en faire craquer avec Shuueï et Neliel en se charriant mutuellement, ce qui tourna en bataille générale !

Une fois tout le monde repartit vers leurs huttes respectives, il ne restait plus que Ichigo, le chef du village qui est par la même occasion son père Isshin et le chaman Gin. Celui-ci avait lui toujours fait froid dans le dos avec son sourire continue et presque déformé.

-Ichigo, suis nous, dit son père.

L'ordre avais été claire net et précis. Le roux les suivit sans se poser de question jusqu'au cœur de la forêt. Partie dans laquelle il n'avait jamais été.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un autel. Un autel pourvu de lanière en cuir qui sont supposées maintenir ses poignés et chevilles contre la table.

-Allonge toi Ichigo-kun, fit d'une voix mielleuse le chaman.

Il s'exécuta, pas très rassuré. Il faillait avouer qu'être dans la forêt en plein nuit, avec son père pourvut d'une peau de loup comme manteau, d'un chaman à souriant continuellement, avec un crane de serpent géant venu de je-ne-sais-pas-où la tête, en étant attaché sur un autel avec pour seule lumière une torche était assez flippant.

-Nous pouvons donc commencer, chantonna Gin.

Et sans autres formes de procès, il dessina une croix sur le cœur Ichigo avec son poignard. Il entailla le poignet d'Isshin, ainsi que son propre poignet et les plaça au dessus de la croix du rouquin, qui commençait vraiment à paniquer intérieurement, de façon à ce que leurs sang coulent dans la plaie du plus jeune.

-Aie confiance et dors petit enfant.

Dans la nuit, tu seras tourmenté par démons et merveilles

Tu seras un animal

Tu devras vaincre pour te réveiller

Quand tu te réveillera, tu ne sera plus un garçon

Tu seras un homme.

Donc aie confiance et dors petit enfant, récita le chaman dans un chant presque mélodieux.

C'est marrent, cette musique lui faisait penser à celle qu'il avait vu dans un « film » quand des gens qui faisait du « cinéma » itinérant. Comment s'appelait le film déjà ?Ah oui ! Le « Livre de la jungle » d'un certain « Disney ». La chanson du serpent si il se souvenait bien. Bwaaaaa ! Qu'es ce qu'il avait sommeil.

Le petit garçon se sentait tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**-Animals- **_**Muse**_

_**POV Ichigo**_

_Une forêt. Rouge. L'automne. Les feuilles tombent lentement. Elles recouvrent le sol. La forêt est rousse. Sous cette pluie de feuille, un renard apparait, me fixe. Me sonde. De ses yeux noirs, comme un gouffre sans fond. _

_Animal_  
_Animal_  
_You're an animal_  
_Tu es un animal_  
_Don't take anything less_  
_Ne prends rien de moins_

_Animal… Moi ? Animal… Le renard partit. Je tourne la tête. Un aigle… il me fixe lui aussi de ses yeux vides. Comme si était mort depuis longtemps._

_Out of control_  
_Hors de contrôle_  
_You're out of control_  
_Tu es hors de contrôle_  
_Strike those in distress_  
_Frappe ceux en détresse_

_Je sens une présence encore à coté de moi, je tourne encore la tête. Moi. Monochrome. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Je sens comme une rage sourde s'emparer de moi_

_Analyse  
__Analyse_  
_Advertise  
__Publie_  
_Expand  
__Développe_  
_Bend more rules_  
_Fais plier plus de règles_  
_Buy yourself an island_  
_Achète-toi une île_

_Je le jauge. Il me jauge. Il rit. Je le déteste. Pourquoi a-t-il mon apparence ? Pourquoi rit t-il ? Je veux le tuer. Je veux le tuer ! Un grognement s'échappe de moi. Je cligne des yeux. Il est partit, comme une illusion. En laissant à ses pieds des ombres difformes pourvues de griffes et de crocs._

_Animals  
__Animaux_  
_We're animals_  
_Nous sommes des animaux_  
_Buy when blood is on the street_  
_Achetez quand le sang est dans la rue_

_Je me retourne encore. Un loup. Un loups roux. Il me regarde avec des yeux curieux. Me regardant de la tête aux pieds. Je fait un pas vers lui. Il en fait un en même temps que moi. J'en fait un autre. Lui aussi. Parfaitement synchronisés. Jusqu'à ce que me rende compte. C'est moi ! Ce loup est moi ! Il y a un miroir !_

_Out of control_  
_Hors de contrôle_  
_We're out of control_  
_Nous sommes hors de contrôle_  
_Crush those who beg at your feet_  
_Écrasez ceux qui mendient à vos pieds_

_Des ombres s'approchent de moi. Menaçantes. Je vais les écraser. Les détruire. Qu'il n'en reste rien ! Je laisse ma fureur éclater. Je sortirais d'ici ! De ce chaumard ! Coûte que coûte !_

_Analyse  
__Analysez_  
_Franchise  
__Franchisez_  
_Spread out_  
_Bénéficiez_  
_Kill the competition_  
_Tuez la concurrence_  
_And buy yourself an ocean_  
_Et achetez-vous un océan_

_Non ! Je ne resterais pas un animal ! Je ne resterais pas dans ce rêve ! Les tuer ! Je dois les tuer ! Ah… J'ai plein de sang sur mes griffes. Sur mon museau aussi. Ah… je crois que j'ai été touché au flan… Je saigne… Ca fait mal… Je vais mourir ?_

_Amortise_  
_Amortissez_  
_Downsize_  
_Réduisez_  
_Lay off  
__Licenciez_  
_Kill yourself_  
_Tuez-vous_  
_Come on and do us all a favour_  
_Allez et faites-nous à tous une faveur_

_Me tuer ? Pourquoi faire ? Ca a l'air si facile. Si je meurs ici je serais libre ? Ca a l'air bien … Non…. je me mourrais pas… Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça ! Jamais ! Je ne t'écoute pas ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Raaaaaaaaaah ! J'ai mal ! J'aperçoit un cerf. Que me veut le roi ? II a l'air blessé lui aussi. On est dans la même galère. Je tente un pas. Lui aussi. Encore un autre. Jusqu'a ce qu'on se touche du bout du nez. C'est marrent, je vois un cerf et je vois un loup en même temps. Comme si j'étais le cerf et le loup en même temps. Ce sont des parties de moi ? Je ne le saurai jamais si je meurs ! Aller Ichi ! Lève toi ! Bat toi ! Ne meurs pas comme ça !_

_Une lumière. Eclatante. Elle m'engloutit. _

_Je me réveille. J'ouvre un œil. Puis l'autre. Je suis sur l'autel, Les poignets et les chevilles en sang. J'ai du me débattre pendant la nuit. Je suis dans la forêt. _

_Vivant. _

Maintenant, plus que les fiançailles à régler. Je sens déjà que ça va faire des histoires.


	4. Partie 1 Chapitre 2 : Le Voyage Commence

**Disclaimer**** : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo ! Qu'il continue de nous créer de magnifique persos, et de faire avancer ce long périple qu'est Bleach ! Et la musique appartient à MUSE ! **

**Raiting :**** M**

**Pairing**** : Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Un gros merci à vos rewiews, car grâce à elles je continue d'avancer !**

**Je vois des gens qui follows ma fic et qui ne mettes pas de rewiews. **

**Je ne l'avais pas précisé car je croyais que c'était évident : METTEZ MOI DES REWIEEEEEEWS PLEASE ! C'EST CE QUI ME DONNE LE COURAGE D'AVANCER ! C'EST MON PLUS GRAND BONHEURS DE SAVOIR QU'ELLE EST LUE !**

**NONO**

Partie 1 : Knights of Cydonia

Chapitre 2 : Le voyage commence

Hum… ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'il attendait sur cette saleté d'autel. Personne ne venait le détacher. Et ça le mettait en rogne ! Tellement qu'il eu temps de voir que des cornes de cerfs, des crocs, des oreilles et des griffes de loups pouvait pousser en fonction de son humeur. Par exemple, étant actuellement en rogne, il avait la panoplie complète du loup. Et malgré ça il ne pouvais se détacher. Ceci était très déplaisant. Comment se sortir de là ? Quand il reviendra au camps… il s'occupera personnellement de son père indigne ainsi que ce timbré de chaman !

Ce fut vers midi, qu'il vit Shuueï et Neliel arriver pour le délivrer.

- Mais qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? Ca fait quatre heures que j'attend que quelqu'un vienne me libérer ! QUATRE PUT*** D'HEURES !

- On sait bien Ichi mais… le chef et le chaman nous avaient conseillés d'attendre un peu le temps que tu te calmes. Ils nous on expliqués pour ton …enfin que tu es spécial. Et puis on préparait tes fiançailles !

- C'est-à-dire Nell ? Développe ta pensée. dit-je dissimulant ma rage dans un faux sourire.

- Bah, tu as remarqué que tu es le seul à avoir des cheveux comme les tiens, non ? C'est la marque de ceux qui ont un pouvoir spécial ! Lors de ton passage à l'âge adulte, tu n'as pas un mais deux animaux en toi !

- Et alors ?

- C'est bien plus difficile à contrôler !

- Et c'est pour cette raison que J'AI attendus QUATRE heures ?

- Et ton père voulais te faire la surprise des fiançailles ! Il a réunit toutes les personnes en âge de se marier sur la place et à organisé un grande fête !

- Détachez-moi…

- Je pressens le pire, fit Shuuheï

Neliel détacha Ichigo, qui venais de pendre des cornes ainsi que des pattes de cerf, qui le rendait semblable à un centaure.

- Je vous jure… je me demande vraiment ce qui me retient de vous tuer….mais…. qu'es qui me retient ?

- Oh… mon cher Shuuhei, je te propose une retraite stratégique vers le camp.

- Cela me semble un idée fantastique, fit-il en commençant à se retirer tout doucement. Brillante même !

- Vous ne m'échapperez pas !

- Que tu crois ! T'es peut-être cerf et loup mais je suis un chamois moi ! Monte sur mon dos Shuu ! Et c'est bien connu ! Les chamois vont toujours plus vite que les cerfs !

- Revenez !

C'est sur ces paroles pleines de tendresse et d'amitié qu'on put voir un Ichigo furax mi-cerf mi-homme courser une Neliel morte de rire mi-chamois mi-humaine avec un Shuuheï sur son dos ,lui aussi plié en deux. Etant donné qu'ils étaient tout deux dans leurs formes animales, ils parcoururent le chemin pour mener au village à une vitesse impressionnante. A mi-chemin, Ichigo cru pendant un instant voir une tache blanche se faufiler entre les arbres, mais à peine eut-il un battement de paupières qu'elle avait disparue. Illusion due à la vitesse surement. D'ailleurs en parlant de vitesse, ils étaient bientôt arrivés à la tribu ! Ils arrivaient tellement vite qu'Ichigo eut juste le temps de voir Nell sauter, avant de venir se prendre les sabots dans une corde.

- Surprise !

Ayant récupéré sa forme humaine, Ichigo se releva pour voir tous les habitants de la tribu, sa famille se dégageant du lot, lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire devant un immense gâteau.

- On te souhaite vraiment un bon anniversaire Ichi-Nii !

- Ouai, bon anniversaire Nii-san.

Ses deux sœurs venaient avec trois paquet dans leurs bras. Ni une ni deux, il les remercia du fond du cœur et commença par ouvrir le plus petit.

- Celui-là est de la part de Shuuheï et Neliel.

Il en sortit une petite pipe chinoise pourpre magnifique. Ses deux extrémités étaient en argent travaillé avec des motifs en spirales incrustées dans l'argent.

- Mais…. mais comment vous avez fait ?

- Simple ! On a chassés, et échangés beaucoup de viande et de fourrures à l'Empire Yuèliàng !

- Shuu ! Ca ne se fait pas de dire le prix !

- Je n'ai pas dis le nombre exacte de fourrures ni le poids de la viande Nell ! Relax !

- Vraiment, merci du fond du cœur cous deux ! Mais si on se charrie à longueurs de journées je vous adore comme c'est pas permis !

- De rien Ichi !

- Ca nous fait plaisir continua la verte en donnant l'accolade au roux.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais passe aux suivant fils !

- Ah oui les autres !

Ichigo s'attaqua alors au paquet de taille moyenne plus ou moins difforme. Impossible de savoir que qui résidait à l'intérieur !

- Celui-là c'est de notre part Ichi-nii !

- Vas-y ! Ouvre-le Nii-san.

Aussitôt dis aussitôt fait. En enlevant l'emballage il pus savoir que ce cadeau était mi-mous mi-dur… ça faisait un peu flipper. Mais il devait avouer qu'il à été agréablement surpris en découvrant la peau du cerf, découpée et tannée de sorte à ce que ça fasse une magnifique cape avec en guise le capuche la tête du cerf. Un manteau semblable à celui se son père. A l'intérieur du manteau, il découvrit également, un collier en dents de loups.

- C'est aussi pour ça qu'on t'as laissé attaché quatre heures Nii-san. Je n'avais pas du tout fini de tanner la peau du cerf !

- Et moi le collier.

- C'est pardonné ! Venez-là toutes les deux !

Un câlin fraternel ! C'est beau comme tout vous savez ? Et chaud aussi. Avec la sensation de compter beaucoup pour eux.

- Et maintenant le dernier fils ! Et après LES FIANCAILLES ! fit Isshin en exécutant une danse douteuse.

Ichigo s'approcha du dernier paquet. Contrairement au autres, il était assez gros, et on pouvais clairement deviner ce qu'il contenait. Des machettes. Mais quand il ouvrit le paquet, il découvrit que ces machettes étaient magnifiques. Et tranchantes. Bien plus que ses anciennes machettes qu'il avais depuis des lustres, qui avaient le manche en bois et la lame émoussée. Non, celles-ci avaient une lame noire, le manche en ébène avec une corde rouge enroulée sur chacune des extrémité. Les lames étaient travaillées de telle sorte à ce que l'on puisse voir une flamme gravée dessus. Cette flamme gravée avait étrangement des reflets rouges. Ca se voyait, ces machettes venaient d'un grand maitre.

- Elles sont incroyables, pas vrai fils ? Quand un émissaire de Shamsdad est venu ici avec des objets à vendre, j'ai sauté dessus ! Il faillait bien que je fasse un cadeau d'une grande valeur pour la dernière fois que tu fêtera ton anniversaire en tant que mon fils et non "le mari de" !

- Papa... merci... fit Ichigo ému par ce cadeau d'une valeur inestimable.

C'est malin, maintenant il se sentait coupable pour ce qu'il allait faire aux fiançailles.

- Bon, maintenant, LES FIANCAILLES ! fit Isshin en se tournant vers le reste des habitants. Que tout ceux qui sont en âge de se marier se mettent en cercle autour d'Ichigo ! Aller hop hop hop ! Non pas comme ça ! Ah là c'est bien ! Bon maintenant fils, étant donné que tu as gagné la chasse, les fiançailles vont être un peu différentes. C'est toi qui va venir vers celui ou celle que tu auras que choisit et tu lui fera un baisemain. Mais celui ou celle-ci aura le droit de poser son veto en posant sa main ou non sur ta joue. C'est compris ?

- Oui ! répondis Ichigo ainsi que l'énorme cercle qui s'était formé autour de lui.

Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient au moins 700 dans leur tribut dont 200 en âge de marier ! C'était une tribut énorme ! Et il fallait bien avouer que beaucoup de monde espérait entrer dans la famille du chef.

**-Resistance - **_**MUSE**_

Ichigo, depuis le centre du cercle passait en revue chacun et chacune de ses prétendent. Il pouvais voire dans leurs regards différentes émotions. La gêne, l'angoisse, la peur, l'envie, mais celle qui revenait le plus souvent était le désir. Mais tous, sauf peut-être certains dont le cœur était déjà pris, attendaient que le fils du chef se décide et fasse un pas vers eux.

C'est là que se produisit l'inimaginable. Au lieu que le premier geste d'Ichigo soit un pas comme tous l'aurait cru, il leva sa main. Geste que vous croyez banal et inutile. Mais quand il l'embrassa et la mis sur sa propre joue, ce geste pris beaucoup plus d'importance.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée.

- Mais qu'es qu'il fait ?!

- Ce n'est pas interdit ?

- Incroyable !

- Personne n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant !

- C'est inacceptable !

- Que va penser le chef ?

- Tu crois que…

- SILAAAAAAANCE !

Ce fut hurlement bestial et plein de fureur qui réduisit la foule au silence. Tous se tournèrent vers le chef du village et firent une brèche dans le cercle pour le laisser passer.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, dit-il une fois arrivé devant sa progéniture. Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu m'humilier devant toute la tribut ? Comment oses-tu rejeter ce que j'attendais de toi, moi qui t'es tout appris ? Moi qui es eu le courage de t'élever sans ta mère ? Moi qui t'ai tout donné ? Alors pourquoi ne veut-tu pas me donner le plaisir d'avoir une succession ? Pourquoi ne veut-tu pas combler le souhait le plus cher de ton père, qui es de te voir avoir une personne pour t'aimer et te protéger jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? D'avoir des enfants pour combler ton bonheur ? Pourquoi ?

A cet instant, la peau que portait Isshin lui donnait un air plus menacent que jamais, avec une impression de dominer entièrement Ichigo. On avait même l'impression que les yeux du loups fusillaient du regard le rouquin. Celui-ci se tenait droit, fière, et triste en même temps.

- Père… Je vous suis reconnaissant de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi jusqu'à maintenant, de toute la tendresse et la patience que vous avez fait preuve à mon égard .Mais, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que Karin ou Yuzu pourront vous donneront ces successeurs dont vous rêvez tant. Je suis infiniment heureux de savoir que vous ne voulez que mon bonheur, mais mon bonheur à moi ne réside pas dans le mariage. Bon bonheur à moi est dans la liberté, le voyage, la nature, la chasse. Si je me marie et que j'ai des enfants, je sens que je vais perdre tout cela. Et cette idée m'es insupportable. Donc je vous en prie père, respecter mon bonheur et mon désir de liberté ! De plus…

- CA SUFFIT ! Je ne peut plus supporter de telles sottises ! Tu te marieras Ichigo ! Et même si tu te maries tu pourras toujours aller dans ta foret, tes champs et tes près !

- Non père, cela sera différent. C'est mon mariage, c'est ma vie.

A ces mots, Isshin regarda son fils du regards le plus froid que la tribut n'ai jamais vu, mais également angoissé. Pourquoi se mettre dans tel état ? Sa fureur était compréhensible, mais pas à un tel degré ! Son angoisse aussi restait un mystère entier.

- Ichigo... tu vas...fit-il d'un ton assez bas mais plein de colère en se rapprochant de son fils.

Le tribut était suspendue à ses moindre fait et gestes. Tous s'attendaient à ce que le père crie de plus belle ou, pire, frappe son enfant. Mais rien de tout ceci ne se produisit.

Sous le regard éberlué d'Ichigo, Isshin s'écroula au sol. Sans connaissance.

**-Silence-**

- Vite ! Le chaman ! Que quelqu'un appelle le chaman !

- Laissez passer ! cria le chaman en question.

C'était la première fois qu'il perdait ainsi son calme. Et ses yeux étaient ouvert, mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Gin, muni d'une besace contentent tout le matériel médical nécessaire s'approcha en toute hâte vers le corps de son père, le retourna, et l'examina.

- Alors ?

- Ce n'es rien ! Juste un peu de stress et de fatigue accumulé. répondit le chaman en reprenant contenance. Calme toi Ichigo-kun. Mais il doit prendre du repos. Il faut le transporter.

- D'accord.

Ichigo commença à soulever son père. Mais, malgré les muscle qu'avait développé Ichigo, il restait toujours moins corpulent que son géniteur.

- Attend Ichigo, laisse des gens plus fort faire ça.

- Merci Kensei. Shuuheï ! Tu ne voudrais pas l'aider un peu ? dit malicieusement en faisant un clin d'œil au noiraud.

- I… Ichi !

- Aller hop j'me sauve !

- Ca voulait dire quoi ce clin d'œil Shuuheï ?

- RIEN !

Alors que le rouquin s'apprêtait à rejoindre Neliel pour lui raconter sa petite initiative, il fut interpellé par Gin.

- Ichigo-kun, murmura t'il avec tout le sérieux de monde, je dois absolument te parler.

- Attendez je dois…

- Ichigo !

Le ton montrait qu'il n'était pas temps à la plaisanterie. Le chaman avait légèrement entrouvert ses yeux, se sorte à ce que seul Ichigo puisse les voir.

- Viens, nous serons tranquilles dans ma hutte.

Ils traversèrent le camp vers l'Est. L'ambiance était en peu froide, quoi de plus normal vu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Gin marchait d'ailleurs étonnamment vite.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une hutte, moins grande que la sienne mais plus grande que celles des autres membres de la tribut. Si cette hutte était vraiment bizarre de l'extérieur avec ses os et ses divers talisman et herbes accroché sur la toile et la porte en chaine, l'intérieur était plus que douteux. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une sorte table munie de menottes, dans un coin de trouvait un chaudron avec une mixture violette fluorescente en ébullition, Contre la toile de la hutte se trouvait des divers placards et bocaux, avec des créatures plus ou moins vivantes à l'intérieur et plus ou moins indentifiables. Se trouvait dans les bocaux aussi des plantes et fleurs qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Dans ce micmac était éparpillé un peu partout des livre divers, allant du petit calepin à l'immense grimoire ainsi que divers instrument dont il ne préférait pas imaginer l'utilisation. Mais nulle trace de lit ou d'armoire. Cela n'étonnait qu'à moitié Ichigo, quand on connaissait le propriétaire.

- Ecoute Ichigo, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot : j'ai menti.

- Quoi ? Sur mon père ? Pourquoi ?

- Laisse moi fini jeune impatient. Il va très mal. Je ne sais pas s'il va même pouvoir tenir trois mois.

- …

- Il à été empoisonné.

Ce fut un choc pour le rouquin, la tribut n'avait jamais connut de problèmes internes. Seulement que de petit accrochage avec d'autres peuple mais sinon ? Rien ni personne n'aurait de raison à en vouloir avec la vie se son père ! Et pourtant…

- Si je l'avais l'avait dit tout à l'heure, au milieu de toute la tribut, tu imagine ce que ça aurais crée ?

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de la sauver ?

- Hum… Et bien je pense bien qu'il n'y en ai un. Mais feras-tu tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour le sauver ?

- Oui !

- Quitte à sacrifier beaucoup de choses ?

- J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde si il le fallait !

- Parfait ! Car c'est ce que tu vas faire !

- Pardon ?

- Et bien tu vois, comme tu le dis, au bout du monde se trouve un cité créative, c'est-à-dire que cette cité est habité seulement par des inventeurs et scientifiques. Et évidemment, qui dit scientifique dit grande connaissance en la médecine. J'ai étudié las bas tu sais ?

- Sans blagues… marmonna Ichigo assez bas pour ne pas être entendus par cet étrange énergumène.

- Et dans cette cité, réside un homme incroyable. Cet homme détient toutes les clefs du savoir absolu. Il a toute la connaissance du monde gravée dans sa tête. Il est le seul à pouvoir nous aider, vu que ce poison nous est absolument inconnu, et j'ai bien peur qu'administrer le mauvais médicament à ton père lui serait fatal. Personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais vu, ne serai ce qu'en dessin ou en photo. Mais tout le monde le connait dans cette cité. Je sais juste qu'il se fait appeler Keys. Et cette cité se nomme Knowlus.

- Magnifique, je n'ai jamais mis un pied hors de cette île et je dois aller au bout du monde. Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas comment m'y rendre !

- Oh si ce n'est que ça ne t'en fait pas. Tu t'adapteras. Pour le voyage, tu n'auras qu'a aller voir la sorcière des îles. Elle possède le pouvoir et la technique nécessaire pour t'emmener là où tu voudras.

- Pourquoi est-elle sur cette île ? C'est pas vraiment l'endroit où elle pourra faire le plus d'affaires.

- Où crois tu que les marchands crèches ? Et elle aime le contact de la nature. Cet endroit est parfais pour elle ! Des marchands pour son argents, et la nature. Ah, quand j'y pense, quand tu iras la voir, assure-toi d'avoir beaucoup de vivres, d'alcools et du tabac. Vu que tu vas à l'autre bout du monde, il faut bien avoir de quoi payer. Le principe de l'équivalence…

- D'accord, je vais me préparer et partir immédiatement. Tu l'as dis, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à mon père. Où habite-elle ?

- C'est embêtant, je ne me souviens jamais de ça… fit Gin en penchant la tête sur le côté, penseur.

- … Gin …

- Oh ! Mais c'est vrai ! Il y a quelques années, elle m'avait donné ça pour que je puisse la retrouver !

Et sur cette exclamation, il allas farfouiller dans ses énormes étagères pour en sortir avec peine une grande cage recouverte d'un tissu. Elle faisait au moins les deux tiers de sa taille. Il souleva le tissu pour laisser apparaitre son contenu. Un regard jaune et percent, des plumes couleur chocolat, le bout des plumes noires, un bec crochu et des griffes acérés. Comment avait-elle fait pour se procurer un tel aigle ? Et si énorme ! Cela devait être une femme incroyable.

- Merci, j'en prendrais soin, j'imagine qu'il reviendra tout seul vers vous. Je pourrais parler de cette histoire à mes sœurs ?

- Je préfèrerai que cela reste entre nous.

- C'est leurs père. Elles ont le droit de savoir.

- Fait comme tu veux.

- J'y vais… Merci pour tout.

- De rien. Fait attention à toi et reviens nous en un seul morceau. Ah ! J'allais oublier, fait attention à elle ! On la surnomme Kickass.

Sur ces derniers mots, Ichigo sortit de la tente et traversa pour une dernière fois le village. Il était son enfance, sa vie. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il le voyait ainsi.

**- Knights of Cydonia - Muse**

Il alla dans sa hutte et troqua son habituel pantalon en toile pour un autre, plus chaud en fourrure. Ses mocassins pour des bottes en cuir avec des semelles résistantes. Autour de sa poitrine, il fit un bandage dans lequel il cacha des petit et fin poignards de dix centimètres. Il passa sa cape en peau de cerf offert par ses sœurs ainsi que ses griffes et crocs. (*Pensez à Shut Hell en homme muni d'une peau de cerf à la place de celle du loup*) Il fit également son sac, dans lequel il mit des herbes médicinales, des onguents ainsi que sa pipe, beaucoup de tabac et de l'alcool de bonne qualité.

Et enfin, il prit ses nouvelles armes.

Une fois prêt, il expliqua la situation à ses sœurs, Yuzu fondit en larmes et Karin la prit dans ses bras, pleurant aussi.

Quand il les serra dans ses bras pour leurs faire ses adieux, il pris conscience d'une réalité angoissante. Qui s'occupera de ses sœurs si par malheur il ne revenait pas ? Neliel ? Shuueï ? Sûrement. Mais qui sais ? En tous cas, il devait revenir vivant. Mourir n'était pas une option.

Il fit également ses adieux à ses amis, en leurs prétextant une fugue, tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Et il partit, guidé par l'aigle du chaman à une vitesse folle, mi-cerf mi-humain.

_La force cherchera le savoir_

Il parcourut la forêt, traversa des plateaux, abattant des animaux pour se nourrir et pour payer son voyage.

Quand la fin d'après midi arriva, l'aigle se posa sur une petite maisonnette en bois, au bord de île, donc au bord du vide. Ichigo n'avais jamais d'habitation semblable que dans les livres. Comme cette maisonnette recevais des marchands, elle avait une petite avancée, une sorte de petit port dans le vide où était attaché plusieurs moyen de transports volant. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette maison avant ?

Mais il fut interrompu de ses réflexions par un énorme fracas venant de l'intérieur de la maisonnette.

- De QUOIIIIII ? Alors comme ça tu viens la bouche en cœur me demander l'hospitalité sans rien pour me dédommager ! Mais tu te fout de ma gueule !

- GYAAAAAAAAAA !

Ce cri, c'était une masse volante non identifié qui l'avait poussé et qui alla se perdre loin dans la plaine. Une femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la maisonnette. Elle était vêtue d'une manière assez étrange pour Ichigo. Elle portait un pantalon blanc bouffant, attaché sur les chevilles, un décolleté bleu marine qui descendait assez bas sur la généreuse poitrine, une grosse ceinture en tissu orange, rouge et noir avec des motif orientaux, et un grande veste bouffante violette ornée de motifs noirs. C'était extrêmement rare de voir ce genre d'habits ici. La seule fois qu'il en avait vu, c'était sur un marchand venant de Shamsdad. C'était d'ailleurs ce jour là qu'il reçut son premier poignard. Cette pensée le rendait nostalgique, quand une voix féminine mais forte l'interpella.

- Hé ! Cet aigle t'as guidé jusqu'ici , non ? C'est cet enfoiré de serpent qui t'envois ? Dis lui qui peut aller se faire foutre si c'est pour m'acheter ma tequila !

- C'est bien Gin qui m'envoie mais c'est pour voyager que je viens moi !

- Ah ! Alors enchanté …

- Ichigo.

- Alors c'est toi le fils du chef des Apanalis ?

- Oui.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Kukaku, dit-elle en lui tendant sa main gauche. Où veux tu aller ?

- A Knowlus. C'est très important.

- Oulà ! C'est pas la porte à coté ! Tu as de quoi payer j'espère ! Ca coute la peau des fesses !

Ichigo posa l'énorme sac de toute les proies qu'il avais chassé en venant jusqu'ici. Autant vous dire qu'il y en avait un sacré paquet ! Et sortit également les trois-quarts du tabac et de l'alcool. Autant qu'il en garde un peu pour lui.

- Alors alors. Examinons tous ça ! Deux sangliers, dix lièvre, six renards, et vingt-sept perdrix, à vu de nez 700 grammes de tabac et et et… cinq grosses bouteilles d'eau de vie Apanalis pratiquement introuvables dans toutes les îles ! Raaaah ! Viens dans mes bras toi !

- S…Stop. Tu m'étouffe…

- Ah désolé ! L'émotion ! Bon, je vais t'emmener à Knowlus. Tu as déjà fait un voyage par les arcanes ?

- Je n'ai jamais mis un mis un pied en dehors de cette île.

- Ok… Prépare toi à être surpris ! Bon viens m'aider à préparer tout ça ! AU cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai qu'un seul bras !

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en l'aidant à apporter un grands sceptre et diverses herbes ainsi qu'un grande bâche qu'il posa au bord du vide.

- Connerie de jeunesse, quel batard ce serpent…

Une fois que tout fut installé, elle alla s'assoir sur la bâche le plus loin possible du bord. Elle traça sur la bâche un cercle d'arcanes un peu différents de ceux qu'il avait vu jusque là. Divinatoires, d'attaque, de défense, d'invocation mais jamais comme celui là. De télétransportation peut-être. Il parait que c'est extrêmement dur de le maitriser. Sur ce cercle, elle parsemât des herbes et autres mixtures et se mis à réciter des incantations. Bientôt, le cercle devins doré, sortit la la bâche et alla se poser. Dans le vide.

- Bien, c'est fait !

- Mais c'est dans le vide. Je suis sensé le rejoindre comment ?

- Approche toi . Encore. Là oui. Encore plus. Oui oui, va au bord. Eeeeeeet BON VOYAGE !

PAF ! Le coup de pied le plus spectaculaire qu'il n'a jamais été donné de voir propulsa Ichigo dans le vide. Il passa en plein milieux du cercle et disparut.

- On dirait que la prophétie va finalement se réaliser. Bonne chance Ichigo.


	5. Partie 1 Chapitre 3 : Rencontre

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo ! Qu'il continue de nous créer de magnifique persos, et de faire avancer ce long périple qu'est Bleach ! Et la musique appartient à MUSE !

Raiting : M

Pairing : Grimmjow x Ichigo

Beta : Bigzouilles à Dephtilopilus ! Merci de corriger mes fautes monstrueuses ^^ !

JE SUIS ABOLUMENT DESOLEE POUR CETTE ABCENCE ! MANQUE D'INSPIRATION ET JE NE VOULAIS PAS BACLER LA FIC !Un gros merci à vos rewiews, car grâce à elles je continue d'avancer !

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :**

**Azur 22 :**** Heureuse d'avoir pu être à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Merci de commenter depuis le début !**

**Yumikaw**** : Et bien voilà la suite ^^ ! **

**tite negi ****: Wa… Hyper touchée ! Ca me va droit au cœur ! Savoir que tu ai pus aimer cette fic, et que la musique que j'ai choisie correspond bien au texte et donne une atmosphère irréelle est la meilleure des nourritures ! Merci !**

**Shishi :**** Merci beaucoup !**

**Paquerette san : **** Oui, vive Kukaku ! J'avoue que je suis vraiment faite plaisir en écrivent ce passage ^^ ! Pour Isshin, JE NE SPOILERAIS RIEN ! Par PM, p'tet, p'tet pas.**

**+ DE REWIEW = PLUS DE MOTIVATION POUR ECRIRE = PROCHAIN CHAPITRE PLUS RAPIDE ^v^**

**ENJOY !**

**NONO**

Partie 1 : Knights of Cydonia

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre

Ichigo tombait, tombait, tombait et tombait dans une une chute qui semblait sans fin, une chute qui lui paraissait devenir de plus en plus horizontale. Il chutait dans une sorte de tunnel aux milles couleurs et aux milles formes(1).

Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit la même tache blanche que dans la forêt. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Il commença à réellement à s'en inquiéter quand il la revit un deuxième fois, puis une troisième, puis une quatrième, cinquième, sixième, septième fois, qui allait et revenait de plus en plus vite. Elle commençait à tourner autour de lui et à le coller de plus en plus.

- Putain ! Ca suffit ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Ce truc ? Tu est méchant. On ne se souvient plus de moi ?

- Non… cette voix…pas toi.

- Eh si ! dit la voix en chantonnant.

Et l'ombre blanche se matérialisa en fumée toujours aussi blanche. Cette fumée s'approcha peu à peu du visage du rouquin.

Et, nez à nez, le visage du double de son rêve apparu, suivi par son buste, mais ses jambes restèrent fumée.

- Et, au passage, j'm'appelle Shiro.

- C'est pas possible, tu n'es qu'un rêve !

- Presque Ichi. Ton pire cauchemar ,murmura t-il à son oreille avec un sourire psychopathe. Et il n'est pas dans l'intérêt de tout le monde que tu arrives au bout de la prophétie, donc du voyage.

- Je ne comprend absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Mais si tu oses essayer de te mettre en travers de ma route, je n'hésiterais pas à t'expédier en Géhenne(2). enragea l'Apanalis en sortant ses machettes.

Il ne pensait pas utiliser ce cadeau si vite.

- Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite. Même si j'en crève d'envie, je ne peut pas te combattre.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Ichigo sarcastique.

- Ca.

En une fraction de seconde, Shiro retourna Ichigo et lui administra un coup de pied qui n'avait rien à envier celui de Kukaku et expédia le roux contre la parois du tunnel qui l'aspira.

- Et hop, une bonne chose de faite…Ahlala, tellement de choses à faire…

**NONO**

Dans la cité-Ile de Istel, presque toute la ville dormait. Oui, presque toute. Il y avait une de ces petites auberges qui restaient ouvertes toute la nuit, faisant la fête jusqu'à l'aurore avec des client plus ou moins saouls, certains en chaleur, cherchant des conquêtes pour la nuit, certains qui au contraire, étaient venus pour oublier l'amour, et tout ces petits problèmes de la vie.

Marchants, habitants et apprentis pilotes, voici ce qui composait la majorité de l'auberge.

Oui. Apprentis pilotes. Istel était très réputée pour son académie aérienne « Camson », de ce fait, beaucoup d'apprentis pilotes venaient des quatre coins des Iles Connues dans l'espoir de ressortir diplômé de cette académie d'élite. Encore fallait-il y entrer.

Mais, au milieu de tout ce joyeux petit monde plus ou moins ivre, se tenait dans un coin, seul à une table, un étranger qui mangeait en silence. Il inquiétait. Il n'était pas rare de voir des étrangers à Istel, en revanche, il l'était beaucoup plus d'en voir un avec une peau de cerf sur le dos, des machettes sur les hanches, un arc sur le dos, une plume et un attrape-rêve sur l'oreille droite.

De toute évidence, ce n'était ni un marchant ni un pilote. Un marchant ou un pilote auraient, un poignard ou une petite épée, mais pas autant d'armes.

Les garçons jaugeaient cet étranger, et les filles le regardaient du coin de l'œil en gloussant d'une manière qu'elle voulaient discrète. Enfin, l'une d'elles se glissa timidement vers lui, un plateau dans la main.

- Monsieur, votre boisson… dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

-… Merci. répondit-il, gardant la tête baissée de façon à ce qu'on ne voit pas son visage.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit quelqu'un comme vous. Comprenez, on est plus habitués à voir des marchands ou des pilotes. Vous en revanche vous êtes un…. guerrier ?

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Bah euh… avec les marchands et les pilotes, on est sûr d'être rémunéré. Mais avez-vous de quoi payer ?

- J'ai des fourrures, du tabac et un peu d'alcool.

- Je vous parle d'argent.

- Argent ?

- Argent.

- Le métal ?

- Non l'argent.

- Le métal.

-Non, de l'argent.

- Le métal quoi.

-Non argent ! L'oseille quoi ! Le blé ! Le cash !

- Blé ? Cash ?

- Nan mais tu sais pas ce que c'est ?! C'est pas possible ! Même un péquenot du fin fond de son Ile-Perdue sait ce que c'est ! Cousin Bernard… fit-elle en se perdant dans ses pensées. Bref ! T'es en train de me dire que t'as pas de sous ?! Et comment tu comptes régler ? Hum ? Hum ? HUM ?

Autant elle paraissait timide au premier abord mais plus elle parlait d'argent plus elle se transformait en une sorte de mafieux.

- Bon, écoute petit, continua-t-elle en s'asseyant de trois-quarts sur une chaise, un cigare à la main sortit de on-ne-sait où et les cheveux en arrière, Yé vé té faire oune propositionne qué tou né pourras pas réfousé. Tou va …

**- Panic Station – **_**MUSE**_

Une ranger vînt s'abattre sur la table juste devant la serveuse mafieuse. Ichigo, ayant toujours la tête baissée ne put voir son visage.

- Pas touche Sunshine. Il est à moi.

- Mais… patron…

- Il va me dédommager à sa manière, il se tourna vers l'Apanalis. Utilise ton corps pour me rembourser.

- Mon corps ?

- Yep ! T'as tout compris bébé. Tu sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de prendre mon pied avec un beau cul comme toi.

C'en fut trop. Ichigo releva la tête pour voir qui était cette machine à parole salaces.

Une crinière rebelle, indomptable d'un turquoise sauvage et libre. Un carrure d'athlète, d'un dieu grec, Eros en personne, grand et sexy. Sur son corps de rêve venait se coller une combinaison noire, sans manche, parcourue de chemins de lumière bleue, serpentant son corps de manière géométrique, faisant un cercle au niveau de ses abdos. Autour de la combinaison, un kimono crème seulement retenu par une ceinture bleue marine et noire venait égayer l'ensemble. A ses tibias, sortant des rangers, une armure d'or . A ses mains, des mitaines. Dans son dos, un fusil démesuré et un flingue.

A sa bouche sexy, une clope et un sourire carnassier. Sous ses yeux, d'étranges marques turquoises. Ses yeux. Ils défiaient l'imagination. Deux lagons de violence et de luxure. Ses yeux… qui le fixaient.

Putain, ce mec a de quoi rendre toute une station en panique

- Waouh ! Je m'attendais pas à c'que t'ai une aussi belle gueule en plus de ton corps. dit-il en lui prenant le menton. On va s'éclater.

- Non. Je veux rembourser d'une autre manière. J'ai de quoi faire du troc.

- Comme quoi Pocahontas ? Moi, je veux juste délivrer mes fantasmes les plus fous

- De l'alcool Apanalis. fit Ichigo, se rappelant soudainement à quel point Kukaku l'avait apprécié.

-Silence-

- Quantité ? répondit Grimmjow du tac au tac.

- Quatre gourdes.

- Quatre gourdes… répéta Grimmjow dans les nuages en bavant.

POV Grimmjow

Putin ! De l'alcool Apanalis. THE alcool. Le meilleur, le plus rare… Le plus cher. C'est parfait. Rien Qu'une gourde vaut 140 000(3) atteas ! Si j'arrive à lui soutirer les quatre, ça une à revendre, une pour moi et deux pour essayer de LE reprendre.

- J'crois que l'alcool pourrait l'faire tout juste le prix… si tu me passes les quatre gourdes.

- Et c'est combien le prix ?

- 64 atteas.

- Tu te foutterais pas un peu de ma gueule ? Je sais très bien que ça vaux plus qu'une nuit et un repas.

Putain… Grillé…

- Ecoute Pocahontas…

FIN POV

Une porte vola. Normalement, ça vole pas les portes. Ca s'ouvre ou ca se ferme. Donc si elle volait celle-là, c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Un très gros.

- Jaggerjack ! Parait qu'y'a même pas deux s'maines, t'as buté cinq des gars du boss en essayant de t'infiltrer chez nous ! Tu vas crever chien galeux !

Il se jeta sur lui, armé d'un coup de poing américain. Grimmjow n'en eu que cure. Il s'écarta, fit un habile croche-pied à son assaillant, ce qui le jeta à terre puis s'assit sur lui et braqua son flingue dans sa bouche.

C'est fou ce qu'on peux voir dans le regard des gens. Il n'y a qu'une poignée de secondes, Grimmjow voyait tellement d'orgueil, de rage et de mépris. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que de la honte, de la peur, mais toujours de la colère.

Ce que Grimmjow n'avait pas vu, c'est l'homme qui était derrière lui, un poignard à la main, prêt à le baisser sur son cou. Le bleuté eu à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir du sang jaillir et un couteau planté dans la carotide. Celle de son attaquant. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le lanceur du poignard. Ichigo.

- Gamin, j'te dois la vie.

Il pressa la détente. Du sang recouvrit Grimmjow. Tan pis. Il s'en foutait. C'était pas la première fois qu'il était recouvert de sang. La première fois c'était… non… fallait pas y penser…

- Bon Pocahontas. Je crois que maintenant c'est à moi de te devoir quelque chose. Viens boire un coup chez moi, je pourrais me changer comme ça. J't'offre le repas et la nuit torride.

- C'est pas de refus. Mais la nuit torride, tu te la gardes pour ta main droite.

- Let's go. fit le bleuté en montant les escaliers.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au toit de l'auberge, traversèrent un petit pont suspendu et arrivèrent devant une sorte de dôme de fer de grande taille.

- Bienvenu dans ma piaule, home sweet home. fit-il en ouvrant la porte à double battant.

L'endroit n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une belle maison. Il y avait de quoi vivre. Du genre un lit sur une petite mezzanine, un canapé, une table basse et une kitchenette. Le reste, c'était des armes, des munitions, des cartes et des plans. Des plans de bâtiments. Y'avait des photos aussi.

L'Apanalis s'en approcha pour mieux les observer.

Grimmjow et d'autres personnes qui semblaient être des amis, tous dans la même tenue devant un bâtiment où était inscrit « Académie Aérienne Camson ». Grimmjow et une fille. Grimmjow et un homme. Grimmjow et une panthère ?! Grimmjow faisant de la trompette. Et la plus grande : Grimmjow devant un magnifique vaisseau. Son design n'était pas extravagant , mais avait des courbes aérodynamiques laissant présager une faible résistance à l'air. Il y avait néanmoins une colonne lumineuse(4) qui permettait au vaisseau de parcourir la terre et la mer. Tout comme la combinaison de Grimmjow, il était parcouru de lignes géométriques, mais dorées. Sur la coque, une lumière turquoise formait « Desgarron Pantera ».

Ichigo était tout simplement fasciné par ce vaisseau.

Le bleuté avait du le remarquer car il ajouta :

- C'était mon trésor. Avec, je pouvais aller où je voulais, quand j'le voulais. J'était libre s'tu veux.

- C'était ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est long et compliqué. J'te parle de tout ça autour d'un verre ?

L'Apanalis s'assit sur le canapé en guise de réponse.

- Quand t'as eu le temps de te changer ? demanda le rouquin, remarquant l'absence des taches de sang.

- Pendant que t'admirais les photos. Tu veux quoi ? Gin ? Vodka ? Bière ? Ou tu veux plutôt boire ton alcool?

- T'as du jus d'orange ?

- C'est dans mes cordes. Mais t'es sur que tu veux pas d'alcool ?

- Chez moi, le jus d'orange, c'est rare. En échange, je te donne un peu de mon alcool ?

- Tu m'plais. fit le bleuté en prenant deux verres et une bouteille de jus.

Ichigo sortit une de ses outres et servit généreusement Grimmjow d'un liquide argent.

Dès que l'aubergiste goûta l'alcool, il y eu un BOOM. Un gros BOOM dans ses papilles. La boisson argentée semblait rafraichir sa bouche et réchauffer sa gorge. Son arome avait le goût de la pomme, ponctué de petites notes de cassis, légèrement acide, très légèrement amère à cause de l'alcool doux et parfumé. Mais il y avait surtout une autre saveur, indescriptible, qui le faisait planer. C'était presque meilleur que de voler sur son vaisseau, tuer ou baiser. D'ailleurs ça commençait à dater la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait. Baiser. Malheureusement, une voix le rappela sur terre.

- Alors, ton vaisseau ?

- Ah ! Ouais ! Mon vaisseau… C'est hyper bon ce truc.

- Heureux que ça te plaise.

- Bon… Mon vaisseau. C'est ma vie. C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour moi. Le reste ? J'm'en foutais plus ou moins. Y'avait ma panthère aussi mais elle est morte. J'ai pas eu une enfance facile tu sais. Mes parents n'étaient pas fauchés mais n'en étaient pas loin. Mon père nous battait ma mère et moi. Ma mère me battait aussi. Ma mère était obsédée par la vieillesse. Elle avait si peur de vieillir. Elle mettait des tonnes de maquillage, s'achetait des tonnes de vêtement et d'accessoires. Elle nous fauchait. Plus elle vieillissait, plus elle devenait folle et plus et me battait. Fallait bien décharger son stress sur quelqu'un. Mon père lui, trompait ma mère en plus de nous battre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle vieillissait tiens ! Ma seule distraction, c'était la foire qui se tenait à Istel tout les ans. Une année, je devais avoir 8 ans, je l'ai vu. Ce vaisseau. Grand, majestueux, rapide. Promesse de liberté. Je le voulais tellement, moi qui n'avais jamais rien eu. Le vendeur m'avait dit qu'il le mettait là pour attirer des clients, mais ce n'était qu'un prototype, et le temps qu'il le finisse il faudra bien attendre dix ans. Donc j'ai attendu dix ans. Enfin façon de parler. Pendant huit ans je suis allé à l'académie Camson. Ca n'a pas été trop dur de convaincre mes parents, les frais étaient gratuits pour les habitants d'Istel, ça leur faisait moins de bouches à nourrir vu que c'est aussi un internat et surtout je n'étais plus dans leurs pattes. J'ai bossé dur à l'académie. Remarque, ça a payé. Je suis sorti à seize ans, diplôme en main et major de promotion. Après ça, j'ai dû bosser pendant deux ans comme un damné pour avoir assez d'argent. Dix ans étaient passés. Je suis allé l'acheter. Et juste après l'avoir payé, le vendeur et moi avons été attaqués. Je n'ai rien vu venir et ils ont été très rapides. Bref, ils ont embarqués le vaisseau. J'ai réussi à les rattraper, leur coller le pire tabassage qu'ils n'aient jamais enduré et j'me suis cassé.

- C'est radical.

- Ouaip. Pendant cinq ans, j'ai voyagé un peu partout dans le monde, et je faisais absolument tout ce qui me plaisait. Je baisais quand je voulais avec qui je voulais, je tuais qui je voulais, où je voulais, quand je voulais, je faisais des rencontres, j'apprenais l'monde.

- Et donc ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as plus ? fit l'Apanalis impatient de connaitre la suite.

- J'y viens Pocahontas, j'y viens. Il se trouve que ceux qui m'avaient volé le vaisseau appartenaient à la mafia la plus influente de la région. Et que leur vol avait été commandité par le chef en personne, Luppi Antenor. Lui aussi voulait absolument ce vaisseau, surement pour l'utiliser à des fins moins catholiques que les miennes mais bref, il le voulait toujours. Moi, j'avais oublié l'incident. Y'a un an, je suis rentré à Istel, saluer des vieux amis de promotion. J'allais repartir, j'attendais d'avoir fini de faire le plein en provision et en énergie. C'est là que j'ai senti une grosse douleur à l'arrière de ma tête. Puis ça a été le noir. Quand je me suis réveillé, mon vaisseau avait disparu. A sa place, y'avait une note avec écrit dessus :

« Hey le Schtroumpf,

C'est ballot de s'être fait voler son vaisseau, pas vrai ?

Si tu le veux, va falloir payer. Je pense que le triple du prix serait pas mal. Bon courage pour trouver 280 000 atteas. Je serais bien curieux de savoir comment tu t'y prendra.

Bonne chance, looser.

Luppi Antenor »

- Wah… tu te souviens bien de la note.

- Ca m'a mis dans une rogne pas possible. Mais j'ai pas abandonné. J'ai essayé de le reprendre. Je me suis infiltré dans son QG tellement de fois.. Mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe et j'ai pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation. A chaque fois, ils sont trop nombreux pour que je puisse tous les battre. Alors j'ai fait mon business. J'ai ouvert une auberge. Ca va prendre un temps fou pour ramasser l'argent requit. Avec tes gourdes j'aurais pu. Elles valent 140 000 atteas chacune.

- Alors allons-y !

- Gné ?

- Tu ne dois rien à cet abruti ! fit le rouquin en montant sur les genoux du bleuté et en lui prenant les épaules. Partons retrouver ta liberté ! Partons buter Luppi !

- Si tu crois que j'ai jamais essayé gamin.

- A deux on y arrivera !

- Pffffff…Hahahahahaha ! Tu m'plais ! Ca ce sont des paroles niaises. Mais laisse-moi gérer seul mes affaires d'adultes gamin.

- Et te laisser te morfondre comme un vieux con à la fierté mal placée grand-père, pas question !

- Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? T'as rien à gagner là-dedans. Et je vais avoir une double dette.

- Je suis certain que tu sauras la rembourser en me servant de chauffeur.

- Et tu veux aller où ?

- A la cité du savoir, Knowlus.

- Putain… Knowlus ! Mais j'ai pas qu'ça à faire !

- C'est vrai que se morfondre est siiiiii passionnant.

-…..

- Et comme ça tu l'auras plus vite… ta liberté.

-…

- Alors ?

Grimmjow pesait le pour et le contre. D'un coté il acceptait l'aide du gamin, il aurait sa liberté mais il devrait l'emmener à l'autre bout du monde. D'un autre, il refusait son aide, effacerait sa dette d'une manière ou d'une autre, garderait son honneur et resterait là à toujours essayer de reprendre Desgarron Pantera, de ne pas se faire tuer et à se morfondre comme un vieux c… merde….

- Putain… Marché conclu Pocahontas.

- Alors c'est parti…. Par contre Pocahontas et gamin tu oublies !

- Comme tu voudras, bébé.

**NONO**

**(1) Pour ce tunnel, il faut penser à celui de Quantum Ripples de Nostromo sur youtube.**

**(2) La Géhenne pour les ignares et ceux qui ne connaissent pas Blue Exorcist c'est l'enfer, celui où habitent les démons comme Satan, Belzébuth etc...**

**(3) Dans ce monde, un attea à la même valeur que un euro et non un yens.**

**(4) La même colonne lumineuse que celle du voilier d'Ergo Proxy  
**

**Voila voila ! Big merci encore à Dephtilopilus ! J'suis impressionnée par la rapidité de la correction ! Merci aussi à Shikage Luna ! Parce que mine de rien, te parler de mes bug les résous ! Et me donne idées pour la suite par la même occasion ! Merci à tous pour vos rewiews, fav's et follow !**

**JE SUIS ENCORE DESOLEE POUR CE LOOOOONG RETARD ! MAIS UN CONCERT DE MUSE M'A FAITE BUGER BIEN LONGTEMPS ! **

**Mais la suite devrais arriver pour bientôt !**

**Bisous !**


End file.
